


Fairly odd Scerites.

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gender or Sex Swap, How do I tag gender bender romance?, Other, Possible polygamy, Underage warning just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Adapted from a roleplay I did with a friend before.Timmy Turner wishes that Trixie and Veronica can't hide secrets about their interests anymore. The results are unexpected but mostly positive.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly normal day or at least normal for Timmy Turner. He was looking up from his school lunch and onto his longtime crush Trixie a few tables down. He couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't really happy with whom she was.  
Sure she laughed and talked with the other cool kids but it felt off. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but he couldn't shake the feeling.  
"Something on your mind sport?" Wanda who was currently his Pen asked.  
"I don't know feel like I need to do something wrong but for the right reason." the pink hatted boy's words were equal parts thinking out loud and answering his fairy.  
"Well, we can probably help you. However..." Wanda started before being cut off by her husband.  
"It would be really important to get a wish like that right. We probably need to have it proofread beforehand."  
Timmy replied, “you can do that?”  
“Yes, too, he too,” Wanda said before adding “however it'll take a lot of extra magic we won't be able to grant any more wishes for the rest of the day.”   
Timmy took a deep breath and thought about it. How bad could it be? The rest of the day without magic was definitely worth trying to help her. Then he looked at Veronica he realized that whenever he was sensing in Trixie too.   
“So what do you feel like you need to do?” Cosmo asked.  
“I'm not sure,” Timmy said both to himself and is a response. “I feel like Trixie wants me to go up to her and take her mask off. But she's not wearing one and thinking about it Veronica might want also.”  
“Remember when you were Timantha, and you saw a different side to Trixie that she keeps hidden?”  
“Because the writers sure don't remember it!” Cosmo interrupted.  
“Anyway…” Wanda said, “maybe what she really wants is to be free to be the comic book loving tomboy she is deep down and Veronica might have something similar going on.”  
“I think I know what I need to wish for. I want them to stop hiding their true desires.”  
“If we grant that wish now it will do more harm than good, we should probably put it on a time delay,” Wada said.

Cosmo added, “maybe you should throw in something else also wish that Trixie's greatest wish be granted.”

“Okay, I wish that after Trixie and Veronica’s hidden desires will come to the light after they leave school and that Trixie’s greatest wish be granted,” Timmy said full of resolve.   
Later that day after school the two popular girls were talking they were still within the borders of school grounds so the wish to take effect yet, however, there are moments away from crossing the threshold.  
“So like Veronica, what would you like to do this weekend? We could get Pedicures?”  
“Or we could go shopping for new outfits,” Veronica said as she took that final step that would trigger the wish. “We could get stuff for The Cosplay I’m working on.”  
She quickly covered her mouth as a friend stared at her in shock. After a few moments Trixie opened up “that's funny it sounded like you said… cosplay? But we should obviously have the comic book shop the new Wonder Woman just came in I got to get it.”  
Both girls couldn't believe what just came out of their mouths. They were both happy about it but they're also very confused.   
“I just admitted that I like comic books. And now we want you to come with me to the monster truck rally on Sunday.” Trixie said feeling like she's lost her mind a little.  
“I can't do Sunday I'm participating in the martial arts tournament then.” The blonde girl replied “What’s happening and why does it feel so good?

“Do you feel like a weight has been lifted that you weren't sure was there?” Trixie asked hopefully  
“That is exactly how it feels, but why is this happening?” Veronica asked looking up to her friend.  
“Frankly I don't care,” Trixie said.  
Before the conversation could continue Timmy walked up to them he didn't realize that Trixie's greatest desire was something that had to do with him.   
“Hello, Trixie how are you doing?” Timmy was a little confused when he heard his voice sounded different somehow. But before he could go look at what was wrong he saw Trixie's eyes just light up.  
“Timantha, I haven't seen you in so long!”

The bucktoothed child glanced down and just as Trixie said he was now his female version. Her clothes were a little different this time she still had her pink hat, her sleeves weren't puffy and she didn't have high heels on but she was definitely a girl now.  
“Yep, it’s me Timantha.” She said nervously.  
“The three of us have got to catch up.” Trixie said, “How about we head straight for the comic book shop?”  
Veronica gave a nod and said, “yeah I missed out on it last time you're in town I can see why Trixie likes you so much.”  
“Sounds great,” Timantha replied in the three of them started to head off to the mall together.


	2. At the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timantha and her two new friends spent some time at the comic book shop at the mall.

Timantha was having a great time, the two girls who turned out to be really fun to hang out with. Of course, this was partly to do with the so wish they were still under the effect of. Trixie was talking to the other shoppers. Sure some of the boys were put off by having her there but she didn't care and neither did the other two. Veronica was enamored by discovering a new series.

“How do I not know about Gwenpool?” She said whatever comic “this girl great. I think I found my next big cosplay project.”   
Timantha replied to the blonde “Yaa she’s pretty cool. OH, do you know about DC Bombshells?”  
“I think I heard about it but I'm not really sure.” The blonde girl replied.  
“It's a new series from DC, they take the art style of retro pin-ups and put more emphasis on the female characters Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Batwoman.”  
“The question?” Veronica asked, “René Montoya is so cool.”

“She makes appearances I don't think she's had the spotlight yet,” Trixie said rejoining the duo. “Not getting anything Timantha?”  
“I'm not wealthy like you two. I barely had enough for lunch money when I left home today.” Timantha admitted. “But I'm still having a good time.”  
“Ohh I’m sorry we could.” Trixie started to say before Timantha darted behind her leg.

“Something wrong?” the other two girls said at once.  
“Francis!” Timantha squeaked out.  
Veronica looked up and saw the gray child approaching. He had a usual scowl on his face and he was storming right towards the group of three.

“Okay ladies step aside I can tell you're hiding Turner back there.” He said

“Timmy?” Both girls said confused at once   
“No this is Timantha” Trixie added.  
“Very funny that's just Timmy in Drag,” Francis said before getting ready to clobber Timantha.

“Leave her alone!” Veronica said in an intimidating tone.  
“Who's going to make me?” Francis replied.  
Instead of the verbal response, the bully found himself flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. Veronica made a sweeping kick and knocked him over like a ton of bricks. He wasn't deterred however he got back up and squared off with the blonde.  
Veronica responded by dancing around him. She just wasn't there whenever he threw an attack. She does him effortlessly and gracefully it was like she was actually dancing while he was getting angrier. As Francis got more frustrated he left the wide opening and received another kick this time to the stomach. He fell backward with a resounding thud. This time Francis learned his lesson he got up and exited the store.

“What was that?” Trixie asked amazed.  
“Mosty Capoeira with some mantis style kung fu the only thing better than kicking butt is being graceful while doing it,” Veronica said with a smile. “I didn't even need to bring out the good moves.”  
“In that case, you can definitely count me in for seeing you at the torment!” Trixie said happily.

Timantha, however, was stunned speechless, nobody ever stood up for her before. She wasn't really sure what to think. Eventually, she blurted out “that was so awesome!”  
“Impressed?” Veronica said on a high from her victory.  
“Impressed? I might be in love.” Timantha blurted out before covering her mouth. “Umm… Excuse me.” She said before running into the girl’s room.  
“You better go talk to her,” Veronica said to Trixie.

Fortunately, nobody else was in the room at the time. Allowing Timantha to talk to herself. “I think I'm in love? Why did I say that? Trixie is the one I like? And I’m a girl now. I can't be in two other girls can I?” She took a moment before saying “get a hold of yourself think of how you're talking you sent other girls you're not really a girl.”  
The train of thought was interrupted by a slight coughing noise followed by “Timantha?”  
“Trixie!? What are you doing in here?” Timantha sounded surprised and confused.  
“This is the girl's room,.” Trixie said passive aggressively. Her voice turned compassion as she continued. “Not really a girl? So you really are Timmy?”

“Yes!” Timantha replied before adding “No? I don’t know. You probably think I'm a freak but I tried this before and ended up doing it again today after school.”  
“You're not a freak the word might be transgender, Trixie replied. It's okay I get it.”  
“You do?” Timantha said. “How much did you here?”  
“Tell you what one more stop and we can go back to my place to talk about it.” Trxie said before hugging her. “I will get you some comics two.”  
“Sound great.” Timantha replied. “This is a lot to go though.”


End file.
